


problematic oneshots

by wilbvrsoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Web Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbvrsoot/pseuds/wilbvrsoot
Summary: got ideas for problematic fics but dont wanna write them? youve come to the right placerequests: open !!
Relationships: Dream/Technoblade, Jschlatt/Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Quackity/Jschlatt, Ranboo/Tubbo, Technoblade/Philza, TommyInnit/Tubbo, TommyInnit/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 30
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

I'm new to poppytwt and also to writing in general so i figured the best way to improve was by taking requests.

I can't guarantee that i'll write your request, and if i do i can't guarantee how long it will be, but i'll try!!

i will write:  
-age gaps  
-smut or fluff  
-rape/non-con  
-heavy gore  
-irl or mc  
-honestly anything im kinda fucked up

when you request, include:  
-the ship(s)  
-summary  
-kinks

also i made a new twitter acc im @tcmbur follow me c:


	2. schlatt/tubbo incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains father/son incest, dubious consent, big age difference, cum swallowing, blowjobs, face fucking, and very horrible parenting

You would think with the life Schlatt lived, he would be happy. After all, he had a happy family composed of his husband Quackity and his 12 year old son Tubbo, he was the vice-president of a successful nation, and on top of it all, he was a rather wealthy man. However, despite all of this, he was miserable.

His poor mood began on the day of the election of Manberg. Schlatt had been in the running for president, and for a long time, it seemed that he was the favorite to win. However, to everyone’s shock, he lost by a small margin and was stuck with the position of VP. Schlatt was furious, believing that the position of president had been stolen from him.

This anger carried over to his home life, leading him to become more sexually active and violent during sex, much to Quackity’s frustration, who did not have nearly as high of a libido as Schlatt did. Many disagreements were sparked from this, including one at this very moment.

Schlatt sighed in frustration as he heard the door slam behind his husband, leaving him horny and alone. He didn’t understand why Quackity was so mad at him for this. They were married for god’s sake! Isn’t it only natural to expect sex from your partner?

“Papa?” He suddenly hears a voice from the doorway. He looks over to see Tubbo’s head peeking through the bedroom door. “Were you and dad arguing?” He gestured for Tubbo to come sit with him next to the bed, waiting until he did so before he wrapped his around the small boy’s shoulders in a half hug, “Don’t worry about it bud, your dad will come around eventually. We’re both just a bit angry right now.” “Why are you angry? It feels like you’re always a little bit angry lately.” 

As his son looked up at him with his large, innocent brown eyes, Schlatt suddenly had a devious idea. He knew it was morally wrong and a horrible thing to do, but if his husband wouldn’t satisfy him, then someone had to.

“You’re right, I haven’t been very happy lately. But you know, there is something you could do to change that…” He said, grinning a little wider. Tubbo, ever eager to please and see his parents get along again, was very interested in this. “Really? Like what?”

“I’ll show you, just do exactly what I say” Tubbo had full trust in his father, so of course he agreed with a nod of his head. “Good boy,” Schlatt praised, patting Tubbo’s head. Tubbo beamed at his father’s praise and leaned into his hand.

“Now go stand by the side of the bed and take off all your clothes,” Tubbo was confused by the command, but he complied regardless, leaving him standing in nothing but his black and yellow bee themed boxers. “The boxers too,” Schlatt commanded. At this, Tubbo hesitated. 

“Aren’t only adults supposed to take off their underwear in front of people?” Tubbo questioned cautiously. “Normally yes, but I’d say you’re mature enough to do it anyways. Unless you think you can’t handle it,” Schlatt challenged. Eager to be seen as mature, Tubbo scowled and pulled off his boxers, throwing them in a pile with the rest of his clothes.

Schlatt could’ve laughed at his son’s innocent compliance. He felt himself grow hard as he examined the brunette’s young body. He was pretending to be confident and sure, but the blush on his cheeks and the shuffling of his legs gave away his nervousness. His small cock lay soft between his hairless legs, and his pert nipples stood perked from the chill permeating the room.

Tubbo shivered as his father’s eyes scanned his body. He grew more nervous by the second, not knowing what to expect. “Come lay on the bed next to me,” Schlatt said, gesturing to a spot directly by him. Tubbo moved to follow his father’s directions. He felt exposed and vulnerable in this position, with his father right beside him, fully clothed, looming over his naked body.

Schlatt shifted to be between his son’s legs and pulled them apart. “Papa…” Tubbo said, hesitantly. He was starting to feel very unsure with this situation. “Don’t worry Tubbs, it’ll feel good,” Schlatt reassured. Tubbo swallowed uncomfortably, but remained still out of trust for his father.

Schlatt licked a stripe across Tubbo’s length, and Tubbo felt himself grow crimson red and let out a small squeak at the foreign sensation. While it was strange, it wasn’t exactly  _ bad _ . Schlatt smirked as he noticed his son begin to harden under him, an obvious sign of his pleasure at the older man’s actions.

Schlatt teased the poor boy for a few minutes with small licks, leaving him gasping and moaning for more. After a few more minutes of this, Schlatt finally took him into his mouth. It didn’t take long after that for Tubbo to find himself completely overwhelmed, with a burning need for release.

“Papa I’m…. I…” Tubbo whimpered, at a loss for words. Schlatt sucked harder in response, anticipating his son’s release. Sure enough, Tubbo soon came with a jolt and a moan. Rather than swallowing or spitting it out, Schlatt kept the cum in his mouth.

Schlatt crawled across the boy’s body to his face, capturing his mouth in a kiss. He took advantage of Tubbo’s gasp of shock to shove his tongue into Tubbo’s mouth, effectively transferring the boy’s cum into his mouth. The deed done, he leaned back to admire his work.

Finding himself suddenly with a mouth full of cum, Tubbo reflexively swallowed, cringing at the salty taste. Schlatt felt his already aching dick throb even harder at the sight of his son’s lips stained with his own release. “Did you enjoy that Tubbo?” Schlatt questioned. “Yea..” Tubbo replied nervously, not meeting his father’s eyes. “Then don’t you think it’s only fair you return the favor?”

That did make sense in Tubbo’s mind. After all, his father had made him feel good, so it was only right for him to do the same. Tubbo nodded an affirmation. “Then stand by the side of the bed again,” Tubbo moved to do just that, but this time, Schlatt did the same, standing right in front of him.

Schlatt laid his hands on his son’s shoulders and pushed him down, and Tubbo followed the wordless command with no resistance, leaving him on his knees in front of the man. He gulped nervously, feeling anxious for what was to come as he eyed the obvious tent in his father’s trousers.

Schlatt unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers just enough to pull out his cock. He let it rest on the boy’s cheek. “What am I meant to do?” Tubbo asked. He had no idea how to make his dad feel the same way that he had. “Just lick it and suck on it, like a lollipop or ice cream.”

Tubbo hesitantly followed his dad’s instructions, licking the tip like he would to a lollipop. He briefly put it in his mouth as well, alternating between licking and resting the tip of it in his mouth. At first, Schlatt let him go at his own pace, finding his inexperience endearing, but he soon grew tired of the unintentional teasing.

He grabbed the boy’s hair and pushed him down as far as he could on his cock. Tubbo panicked at the motion. His nose was nested in his father’s pubic hair and he could feel it shoved deep down in the back of his throat, and it was extremely painful. He gagged around it in an unsuccessful attempt to push it out of his throat. 

Tubbo couldn’t breathe with the obstruction in the way, and the pain on his head from the hair pulling wasn’t helping either. He tried pushing away from his father, but to no avail. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, and he could feel his vision go hazy.

Schlatt, meanwhile, was in utter bliss. Quackity  _ hated _ giving him blowjobs, so the feeling of wet warmth surrounding his member was not one he was familiar with, and it was incredible. Too busy in his own ecstasy, he ignored the boy struggling to breathe below him. He jerked the boy back and forth on his cock with his hair as a handle, roughly face fucking him. 

Feeling himself come close to finishing, he pulls Tubbo off of his dick and jerks himself to completion, covering the boy’s face with white strips of his cum. Surprisingly, Tubbo doesn’t react at all. Looking down, Schlatt finally notices that Tubbo had fallen unconscious in the process, likely from the lack of air.

Schlatt picked up his son and laid him down on the blankets. He felt a little guilty for stealing his son’s innocence and knocking him out, but not enough to really regret any of it. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain this to Quackity, but looking down at his son’s red, cum covered face and pouty fuckable lips, one thing he was sure of is that this wouldn’t be the last time this happens.


	3. schlatt/quackity camboy au

With a heaving sigh, Schlatt clicked off his camera, ending his stream. However it wasn’t a normal stream as Schlatt wasn’t a normal streamer, he was a camboy. His job was similar to a pornstar, but live and alone, making it rather unfulfilling at times, tonight included. 

He had shown off for the camera as he usually did, but for some reason it all felt more lackluster than usual. He wasn’t sure why, but he was sure that he needed to blow off some steam, and he knew exactly how. He smirked in anticipation for what was to come as he saw his favorite camboy, Quackity, was currently live.

As soon as he clicked on the stream, he was met with Quackity in a short, frilly black dress and long white thigh highs smiling coyly at the camera. He bent over to grab something just out of sight of the camera, showcasing his white lace panties in the process.

Schlatt felt himself grow hard at the sight, palming the bulge in his jeans. Since Schlatt was a fellow camboy and friend of Quackity, he had special privileges over the other viewers. Most notably, he could send anything he wanted through Quackity’s text-to-speech system, and he intended to take full advantage of this.

“Do you enjoy showcasing yourself to thousands of people like this you filthy slut?” He sent, purposely ignoring the hypocrisy of the statement.

At the sound of the tts, Quackity jolted back up, a blush spreading across his cheeks and arousal breeming in his eyes from the words. “Sch-Schlatt…” As he spoke, Schlatt noticed a large pink dildo in his hand. It must’ve been what he picked up.

“Are you going to fuck yourself on that thing while everyone watches you?” At his words, Quackity smirked, suddenly finding his confidence, “Would you rather I left now and leave you to jerk yourself off alone?” “And leave all your adoring fans on the edges of their seats? You wouldn’t dare.”

Quackity just smiled at that, as he knew Schlatt was right. No, he wouldn’t leave, he _was_ going to fuck himself in front of an audience, and he would enjoy every second of it, just like the filthy slut Schlatt claimed he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write more but i got tired bc its 6am but i might continue it later idk
> 
> also some constructive critiscism would be poggers bc i want to get better at writing


End file.
